


雪

by HeraldosNegros



Series: 2016-2018 补档 [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 无关紧要的一段任务插曲。
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: 2016-2018 补档 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599421
Kudos: 4





	雪

风在舷窗外咆哮着，雪片嘈杂地扑打在玻璃上。奎刚摆弄着定位仪，双眉深蹙。坐标显示他们坠毁在一片荒原中间，离首都尚有半天路程。任务要求他们明天天黑前到达首都；现在已是下午了。  
  
“师父，我们得走了。”  
  
欧比旺说。绝地武士抬起头看向徒弟，知道他是对的。但欧比旺还在发烧，脸颊通红，步子摇摇晃晃。几小时前他们遭到海盗的炮击，船体的一片碎片击中了男孩的肋骨。激战中没有时间包扎，也没有时间调动原力疗伤，之后他们又忙于让飞船不要变成一团粉碎的火球——于是等到二十分钟前，那流血的、肿胀的伤口才得到了喷雾和绷带的照料。但已经晚了，炎症让欧比旺的额头滚烫。  
  
“再等一下。”奎刚说，“等你恢复一点。我可以帮助你聚集原力治疗伤口。”  
  
欧比旺摇摇头。奎刚注意到男孩咬着牙，脸颊绷出刚毅的直线：“飞船快被雪埋住了，恒温系统又损坏严重，在这我们只能等死——而且还有任务。”  
  
奎刚为之一惊。任务。他把他的徒弟教得太好了，欧比旺完全懂得任务高于他自己的性命，必要的时候将毫不犹豫地奉献后者。奎刚应该为此高兴。但他心的一角轻微地战栗着，疼痛地抽缩。  
  
“收拾好必需品，”他的蓝眼睛对上欧比旺的，“你背着它们。”  
  
欧比旺点点头，转身钻进内舱。没多久，他裹着斗篷，拎着背包出来。奎刚也拉起了兜帽，头顶闪烁的白灯在他脸上投下不安的阴影。控制板上的红灯蜂鸣，警告他们舱内温度正在下降。  
  
“听着。”奎刚说，“我背着你走。我先出去，弯腰，然后你爬上来。”  
  
欧比旺瞪大眼睛，没料到师父会提出这样的建议。  
  
“但您会很吃力的！我完全能自己走——”  
  
“你走得就像梦游。背着你比时刻照看着你有没走丢要轻松多了，你要做的就是抓紧我，专心治你的伤，不要让它恶化。”  
  
欧比旺还想说什么，但奎刚毫不动摇地盯着他，蓝眼睛锐利而严厉，男孩只好妥协了。  
  
“好的。”  
  
他说。奎刚点点头，手伸向舱门按钮。  
  
“准备好。”  
  
门滑开了。风像洪水猛地冲进舱内，发出巨大而恐怖的声响。奎刚挡着刺向眼睛的雪片踏进风雪里，刚一落地，他就抓着门沿弯下腰来，欧比旺攀上他宽阔结实的脊背，手臂松松环住他的脖子。  
  
“搂紧一点。”奎刚命令道，声调不带起伏，“风很大。”  
  
  
  
风像刀片一样割着他的脸。欧比旺闭着眼睛，冰碴落在他的睫毛上，融化成水，沿着脸颊淌下一点，又结成冰痕。  
  
他的额头被雪冻得冰冷，但烧并没退，火在他的喉咙和腹腔里流动。太阳穴跳痛着，像两把锤子敲击不停。肋骨处的割伤肿胀，针刺一样疼。  
  
要接纳疼痛，他记得，要感谢它的提醒，不要和它对抗。男孩集中精神，呼唤着他身体里的原力，让它们聚到他发炎的伤口处。但他太虚弱了，一不留神就让原力从掌控间滑走，他又冷又热，昏昏沉沉。  
  
奎刚沉稳地走着。绝地大师的步子因风阻而缓慢，但非常坚定。欧比旺知道他的师父能凭着原力最细微的波动，在漫天大雪里认出方向：这是唯一让他感到心安的事情。他低下脸，额头抵着奎刚的斗篷，厚实的布料温暖着他的脸庞。  
  
“欧比旺？”  
  
奎刚探询地叫他。男孩带着鼻音应了一声，回答变作年长者后脑处的细微震动。于是奎刚继续向前走。而欧比旺困倦地窝在奎刚的后颈，在严寒和高热里半梦半醒，却不感一丝恐惧。  
  
  
  
等欧比旺醒来的时候，天已经黑了。他没有趴在奎刚的背上，胳膊搂着他师父的脖子，而是坐在某个地方，被什么笼罩。  
  
欧比旺动了动肩膀，撞到身后粗糙冷硬的表面：一块石头。在他周围，风仍然狂暴地刮着，雪片互相摩擦，发出尖锐的响声，但它们都没有抽打到他。他浑沌地思考了几秒，才意识到他们在一个小石堆后躲避风雪。  
  
但还有他没注意到的。环绕他的黑暗温暖而安详，原力纯厚地包裹着他，让他的病痛减轻，从他的身体里消弭。  
  
“师父？”  
  
男孩唤道，嗓音因发热而嘶哑。  
  
他没有得到回答。但在话音落下的一瞬，他意识到有谁的心跳在他的耳边震响，有力的，蓬勃的，带着一种刚硬的温柔。反应过来只需要另外两秒：他在某个人的怀抱里，这个人的袍子展开，像鸟的翅膀一般把他庇佑。  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
